


Kuroo Tetsurou Can't Bake (and neither can his boyfriend)

by space_enby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (he cannot), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi needs to be saved, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not responsible for failed baking attempts, Baking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Cookies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Okay Ending, Someone Help Them, don't let tsukishima near the oven anymore, featuring tsukishima trying to be a good host, fight me, i dont endorse theft, i was hungry when i got the idea okay-, idk i couldnt capture them correctly, kind of out of character, kuroo thinks he can bake, okay im done tagging now, please dont steal baking supplies, this is a mess, yamaguchi just wants to make kiyoyach a cake, yes im a multishipper and what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_enby/pseuds/space_enby
Summary: “Anyway, we should bake cooki- don’t look at me like that, Kei,” Kuroo glares at Tsukishima’s expression of disbelief, “we have all the ingredients and we can use a recipe”“Have you ever even attempted to bake before?”“Well- no. But that’s besides the point. Plus Bokuto and Akaashi are coming over later and I want to bake them cookies,” Kuroo replies pouting.“...why?” Tsukishima adds, close to giving in.“Because, Moonshine, they’re our friends and I want to do something nice for them. Please?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Kuroo Tetsurou Can't Bake (and neither can his boyfriend)

Tsukishima knew it was a bad idea from the start— but he hadn’t known it would be  _ this  _ bad.

~~Rewind an hour~~~

It was a perfectly normal day in the Kuroo-Tsukishima household. Things were peaceful, and Tsukishima enjoyed that. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he didn’t have half a mind to suspect why his typically loud boyfriend was being so quiet. That was until Kuroo came out of their kitchen to join him in the living room. 

“Hey, Tsukki?”  Kuroo prompts, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“You know Tadashi hates when you call me that,” Tsukishima says, taking off his headphones, but not yet putting away his phone, just to show Kuroo he was listening.

“Okay, fine. Hey,  _ Kei _ ?” Tsukishima sighs before turning toward him and answering with a sarcastic smile.

“Yes,  _ Tetsurou _ ? Or would you prefer me calling you  _ Rooster Boy _ ?”

“I feel attacked, ”

“As you should,”  Tsukishima retorts ruffling Kuroo’s hair. Then looks back down at his phone.

“ _ Anyway,  _ we should bake cooki- don’t look at me like that, Kei,”  Kuroo glares at Tsukishima’s expression of disbelief and continues on,  “We have all the ingredients  _ and _ we can use a recipe.”

“Have you ever even  _ attempted _ to bake before?”

“Well- no. But that’s besides the point. Plus Bokuto and Akaashi are coming over later and I want to bake them cookies,” Kuroo replies pouting.

“...why?” Tsukishima adds, close to giving in.

“Because, Moonshine, they’re our  _ friends _ and I want to do something  _ nice  _ for them. Please?” Kuroo whines before lying down and draping his torso across Tsukishima’s legs and placing his hands behind his head, his shirt riding up. Distracted by the sliver of his boyfriend's skin that has appeared before him, he coughs and looks away to collect himself. But it’s no use because when he looks back down, Kuroo is smirking up at him. When Kuroo see’s Tsukishima looking again, he has the  _ audacity  _ to wink.  “Plus, if you say no,” Kuroo continues, “I’ll just have to make them by myself. Which won’t be a problem since I’m obviously amazing at baking,  _ but _ it’ll be more fun if you join me.”

Tsukishima wasn’t planning on saying no, and it sounded fun, but teasing Kuroo was something he couldn’t resist doing. It was in his nature. So, Tsukishima pushed Kuroo off of his lap and onto the carpeted floor before standing up. 

“Okay, fine. But only because I don't want you to burn the house down,”  he says, looking down at Kuroo, who has replaced the smirk with a frown and a glare to match. Tsukishima smirks before walking to the kitchen. He waits there for 5 seconds before peeking his head out of the door and chuckling at the sight in front of him. Kuroo is standing, glaring at the floor and murmuring angrily to himself while rubbing the back of his head. Most likely where he hit it on the carpet. Tsukishima feels kinda bad, but that doesn’t stop him from saying,  “Are you coming? We don’t have all day, you know.”

“Oh shut up, Stupidshima,” Kuroo says as he walks past him and into the kitchen, all while Tsukishima is trying to contain his laughter. He turns to face Kuroo in the kitchen and immediately explodes with laughter when he sees the apron Kuroo’s putting on. It’s pink with white lace going around the pocket in the middle and around the edges. And on said pocket is a red heart that says “Be Mine~?” in red cursive lettering. It was a joke gift Kuroo had received the previous Valentine’s Day from Bokuto, one Tsukishima thought Kuroo would never put to use. But yet, here they are.

Kuroo notices Tsukishima laughing and he falters while attempting to tie the apron’s strings around his waist. It’s rare that Tsukishima expresses his emotions so outwardly, but when he does, Kuroo can’t help but fall in love with him all over again. He notices Tsukishima calming down, so he finishes tying his apron and pulls out his phone to look up a recipe, still sporting a fond smile.

“You really couldn’t have chosen anything else to wear?” Tsukishima asks, walking to Kuroo’s side and tugging on the side of the apron.

“Nope.” Kuroo replies, smirking down at his phone.

“Of course,” Tsukishima sighs before swiping Kuroo’s phone out of his hand and staring at the screen,  “So is this the recipe?”

“No, sorry, that's my witch's brew to turn you into a salt shaker,” Kuroo retorts sarcastically, turning toward the other and crossing his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Haha, hilarious,” Tsukishima deadpans staring right into Kuroo’s eyes. He takes a moment to look away, but when he does he notices the array of ingredients and baking materials arranged neatly on the counter, “Where did any of this even  _ come from? _ Because last thing I knew, we don’t own an electric mixer or baking trays.” 

“Oh, that’s... unimportant. And if Yamaguchi and Terushima ask where their cooking supplies are, tell them you don’t know.”

“You’re joking,” Tsukishima stares at him, expression indescribable. 

“I couldn’t be more serious,”

“Kuroo why the fu-”

“Anyway,” snatching his phone back from Tsukishima, Kuroo begins reading from his phone.  “the recipe says to preheat the oven to 175 degrees celsius.” he says, more to himself than Tsukishima as he makes his way to the oven. He looks up from his phone and bends over slightly to study the tiny screen and knobs above the oven. Tsukishima notices the way Kuroo’s eyes squint at the oven and how cat-like they are. He watches Kuroo stand there for another 30 seconds before eventually asking: 

“What are you doing?” 

Kuroo stands up straight again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “I, um, don't know how to preheat the oven.”

Tsukishima doesn’t even say anything. He just waltzes up to the oven, lightly shoving Kuroo over to the side and bends over. He looks at the screen before finding a button that says ‘preheat’ on the left side of the screen along with two arrows facing opposite directions. He presses the preheat button before pressing the upward arrow multiple times until he reaches the number 175. He then pushes the preheat button one more time and three beeps came from the oven, signifying he had turned it on. 

Tsukishima smirks to himself before straightening his posture. He shifts his eyes over to where Kuroo is gaping at him from where he was pushed to the side. Smirk still intact, Tsukishima takes his glasses off with one hand and Kuroo’s hand with the other. As he folds the glasses, he notices Kuroo’s confused expression and looks him straight in the eyes. At least he hopes he is. He can't really see much without his glasses, but that doesn’t stop him from gently forcing Kuroo’s hand to flip around so his palm is facing upwards to place his glasses in his hand.

“Here, you obviously need them more than I do,” he says, expression deadpan.

To Tsukishima’s surprise, Kuroo doesn’t glare at him like usual (actually he could’ve, as Tsukishima still can’t see). Instead, he pulls back his hand that was holding the glasses in and  _ puts them on _ . 

“So,” Kuroo smiles slightly,  “How do I look?”

“Probably like shit, as usual. But, you know, I can’t fucking see.”  the other replies, holding his hand out as a silent question.

“You wound me, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, taking the glasses off and placing them in his boyfriend’s outreached hand, and watches as Tsukishima puts them back on.

“How many times are we going to go over this? Stop calling me that. Next time I’m telling Tadashi. Anyway, what’s next? We wasted too much time just preheating the oven. What time are the owls coming over again?”

“Ummmm I think Akaashi said they’d be here at around 5?”

Tsukishima pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. It reads 4:25.

“Idiot, it’s already 4:25. Why didn’t you have us start earlier?”

“I didn’t think it would take so long…” Kuroo says, trailing off. Tsukishima sighs.

“Well, because of your stupidity, we now have about 35 minutes and counting to make the dough and get the cookies in the oven. Great going, dumbass.” Tsukishima shakes his head before picking up a wooden spoon that was lying next to a big glass bowl on the counter and looks at Kuroo expectantly. Kuroo glares at him this time but unlocks his phone, anyway.

“It says we have to cream together the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar together in one bowl. And then once that's smooth we add eggs and vanilla,” Kuroo looks up from his phone, “So you do that and I’ll do the next step which is dissolving the baking soda into boiling water,”

“Okay then. Just don’t make a mess, Rooster Boy,”

Kuroo grumbles to himself before grabbing another, smaller bowl from the cabinet and opening the baking soda, while Tsukishima unwraps the butter. Tsukishima doesn’t know how much butter he’s supposed to add because Kuroo has the recipe on his phone, and he’s definitely not asking for help. He tries recalling the countless times he went over to Tadashi’s house and he would help him bake. But that was back in high school and wouldn't have been helpful anyway since they only really made strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima looks back over at Kuroo, who is measuring out the baking soda, and then back down at the counter. There were three sticks of butter on the counter. He knows that Kuroo had to of known how much of each ingredient they needed and measured it out beforehand. So, Tsukishima makes the final decision to just add all three sticks of butter into the bowl. Sure it sounds like a lot but they are making 24 cookies so maybe he should just trust his instincts on this one.

Just as he adds the last stick of butter into the bowl, Kuroo looks over to see how he’s doing. 

“Uh, Kei? How much butter did you add?” Tsukishima pauses at the question, still holding his hands above the bowl.

“Um, three...sticks?” he answers.

“You added. Three sticks of butter. Into the bowl.”

“Yes? Isn’t that what I just said?” he's realizing that listening to his gut probably wasn’t the best decision. Kuroo looks at him for a moment before slightly laughing to himself . This causes Tsukishima to scowl,  “what are you laughing at, dumbass?”

“Moonshine…you added a whole extra stick of butter. The recipe only calls for two,” Kuroo’s shoulders are still shaking when he walks over to the microwave to heat the water.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that? You’re the one with the recipe.”

“You could’ve asked,” Kuroo starts the microwave for 3 minutes and walks back over next to Tsukishima to help him with his part. He looks into the bowl and sighs while wrapping one arm around his boyfriend’s waist,  “I really don’t feel like taking it back out and measuring it out, so I guess we’re just going to have some really flat cookies,” he kisses Tsukishima on the cheek before leaning back and letting go of him,  “do you think you can handle measuring out the sugar and creaming it together with the butter, Sugar-shima?”

“Just give me your phone,” the taller of the two grumbles, holding his hand out for said phone. Kuroo places it in his hand and walks back over to the microwave to wait. 

Then they get back to work. Since he has the recipe this time, Tsukishima has no trouble measuring out the sugar. Plus, it takes a lot less time than he thought to cream the sugar and butter together (though he suspects it’s because of how much butter he added). Once the microwave beeps, Kuroo easily completes his task of dissolving the baking soda in water, and soon enough Kuroo is adding the eggs and vanilla while Tsukishima stirs. And they get through adding the salt and the baking soda mixture into the batter with no mishaps. 

Things go downhill again though when Kuroo grabs the flour off of the counter. While measuring it out, his hand jerks and the flour in the measuring cup flings all over Tsukishima. Kuroo apologizes before pausing at the sight of the other, then he laughs. Flour covers Tsukishima. The lenses on his glasses are white and his face is paler than usual with the powder covering it. He tries to send a glare to Kuroo, but the situation is so absurd, he almost ends up laughing at himself. Instead, he smirks before grabbing a handful of flour out of the bag and tossing it in Kuroo’s face. Kuroo instantly stops laughing to gape at Tsukishima, who had previously barely given in to Kuroo’s dorky hijinks. 

Kuroo shakes his head before quietly laughing to himself and looking down.

“Wow, Tsukki,” Kuroo looks up again,  “I didn’t know you knew how to have fun,” he chuckles, turning away to add the flour into the bowl. Tsukishima sighs heavily at the nickname, watching as Kuroo takes over his position as the mixer.

“Yeah yeah whatever, you started it.  _ I just don't like to lose.  _ Especially not to you,”  Tsukishima replies while taking off his glasses in an attempt to clear them off, but his shirt is still covered in flour. So instead, he takes a bit of the back of Kuroo’s shirt and cleans them off with that. Said shirt owner turns around from stirring to see what he’s doing. When he realizes, he turns back around and starts speaking again.

“Hmm,” Kuroo hums out,  “I wonder who made you realize that,” he continues sarcastically. 

“Yeah, I wonder.”

“Well whoever it was, I think they deserve a ‘thank you’,” he says concededly,  “After all, that is a big part of your love for volleyball.”

Tsukishima deadpans,  “You’re right. I should tell Bokuto thanks when he arrives.”

“Why, you little shit,” Kuroo smiles despite his words.

“You love it,” Tsukishima is smiling now too, “anyway, what’s left?”

Kuroo places the spoon back in the bowl and picks his phone,  “It seems the only things left to do is add the chocolate chips, chill the dough for an hour and then bake them for...15 minutes. Or ‘until golden brown’,” he then puts his phone back down and picks up the bag of chocolate chips to open it.

Suddenly, they’re startled by a buzzing sound and the  _ Jurassic Park  _ theme song coming from the living room. 

“Go answer your phone, Dino Boy. It’s probably Bokuto or Akaashi calling to say they’re almost here,” Kuroo is opening the drawer in front of him to look for a pair of scissors to open the chocolate chips with.

“I was planning on it, you Hyena.” Tsukishima leaves the kitchen.

“AYE, HOW DARE YOU-” Kuroo shouts indignantly from the other room. 

Back in the living room, Tsukishima picks up his phone off of the side table next to the couch he was previously on. ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’ flashes across the top of the screen. He answers.

“Hello, Tadashi,” he says into the phone’s microphone, walking back into the kitchen.

_“Hey Tsukki!”_ Kuroo looks up when he hears Tsukishima enter the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at hearing Yamaguchi’s voice. All Tsukishima does in response is shrug.

“Why’d you call? Is something wrong?” he questions.

He hears Yamaguchi squeak on the other end, _“No! Everything’s fine! I was just gonna ask if you knew where all of our baking supplies went?”_ Kuroo pauses what he’s doing, eyes widening, _“Yuji and I wanted to make a cake for Kiyoko and Yachi, but we can’t seem to find anything,”_ he pauses, _“Plus...you and Kuroo-san were the last ones to visit us so…”_ he continues, trailing off. Tsukishima and Kuroo both look down at the selection of baking supplies spread out on the counter. They both look back up at each other and all it takes is one look at Kuroo’s pleading face for Tsukishima to smirk.

“Oh, well, it's all kinda...here,” he finishes, staring Kuroo in the eyes the entire time. His mouth curls into a sly smile as he watches the horror and fear appear on his face.

_ “I- I’m sorry what?” _

“Yeah, we kinda...stole it.”

_“Tsukki, you_ stole _our baking supplies-?”_ Yamaguchi asks, genuinely confused.

“Well, not me. Technically, Tetsurou did. He wanted to make cookies for Bokuto and Akaashi,” Tsukishima hears a whispered  _ ‘what the f-’  _ through the receiver and what he presumes was Tadashi slapping his boyfriend, Terushima,  “anyway, the point is that I would like to apologize for his incredibly rude behavior and we will return everything. We can even bring you and Terushima-san some cookies if you’d like.”

_ “ _ _ Tsukki I-,” _

“Tetsurou Kuroo, what in the hell are you doing?!” Tsukishima was so caught up in exposing him, he didn’t notice Kuroo adding half of the bag of chocolate chips into the dough. Kuroo freezes and drops the bag on the counter, eyes wide.

_ “Tsukki? What’s going on?” _

“Sorry, Tadashi. My boyfriend is an idiot,” he sighs,  “I have to go now. Tell Terushima-san I say hi,” and with that, he hangs up, not even waiting for Yamaguchi to say goodbye. 

He places his phone on the counter and walks over to where Kuroo is standing. He looks into the bowl at the pile of chocolate chips and then up at Kuroo’s slightly guilty expression. 

“Literally, why? There was no reason to add that much chocolate,” he finally asks, staring at Kuroo with an expression that can only be defined as complete disbelief.

Kuroo looks down into the bowl,  “Well, the recipe said to add the desired amount of chocolate chips and I really like chocolate. And with the measurements we have, the chocolate won't make the consistency weird. So…”

“You’re such a  _ nerd, _ ” Tsukishima says endearingly, shaking his head slightly,  “But unless you have a weird chemistry explanation to give Akaashi,” he continues, trying to bring up all flaws in Kuroo’s plan, “hater of everything sweet—besides strawberry pocky and Bokuto—why he should love these cookies, there’s no way he’ll eat any,” he points out,  “and didn’t you say these were for both him and Bokuto?”

“Hah! I know Akaashi too, asshole. So much in fact I already came up with a solution,” he exclaims smugly, pointing over to a much smaller bowl off to the side. It has the original cookie dough from before he had added the chocolate chips. Tsukishima would never say so out loud, but it impressed him. It wasn’t unlike Kuroo to think things through, but seeing the rest of this baking debacle has been a disaster. He hadn’t been expecting much. 

Tsukishima is overcome with a sudden warmth when he remembers that this is just who Kuroo is. Of course he would remember Akaashi’s distaste for sweet things. Because he cares enough to think about every solution and goes with the one that suits everyone’s needs when he can. It’s helpful when playing volleyball, of course, but it's also nice knowing there’s always someone looking out for not just him but their friends as well. He smiles softly, revealing where his train of thought had gone.

“What’s that smile for, weirdo?” Kuroo asks, also smiling, but brows furrowed. Tsukishima stops smiling at that and looks away.

“Nothing dumbass, just help me get this cookie dough on the tray and in the oven. Akaashi and Bokuto could be here any moment now.”

“Okay, okay...Softy-shima” Tsukishima hits him over the head with the cookie tray that had been on the counter in front of him.

“Shut up and get the parchment paper.”

“Okay! Geez,”  Kuroo whines, rubbing the top of his head where he had been hit,  “This should count as domestic violence, y’know.”

“Yeah yeah, Dr. Dramatics, just get the parchment paper.”

Kuroo walks over to the other side of the kitchen where he had left the parchment paper and returns with them in his hands. Silently they work together. Kuroo measures out the parchment and rips out a rectangle, placing it on the cookie sheet. They each take turns washing their hands and grabbing dough by the palm full. Tsukishima doesn’t know exactly how big the balls of dough are supposed to be, but he estimates they should be about the size of the center of his palm. The amount of chocolate chips in the dough causes the process to be a bit more time-consuming than they thought, but they get the tray filled with both the chocolate chip dough and the dough without, in about 5 minutes. 

“Do you think I’ll need to wear oven mitts while putting them  _ in  _ the oven?”  Tsukishima asks.

“Uh, obviously! The oven is still hot, you idiot,” Kuroo responds, looking at Tsukishima in disbelief.

“No shit. I’ll just be careful not to touch the inside of the oven,”

“Kei, just put the fucking gloves on-”

“I’ll be fine, shut up,”  he opens the oven and goes to put the tray on the second shelf and immediately jumps back,  “Shit!”  he was, in fact, not fine. He had burnt all the tips of his fingers on the shelf of the oven.

“Tsukki what the hell just happened?!” Kuroo questions worriedly, shutting the oven to let the cookies bake. 

He doesn’t even get on Kuroo for calling him Tsukki. The pain overwhelms his common sense. But his pride is still unfortunately intact.

“Nothing!” Tsukishima shoots up and hides his hands behind his back,  “It’s just a slight burn, I’m fine,” his eyes begin to water,  “Let’s just start the timer and go sit down.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and pulls Tsukishima’s hands from behind his back and examines the burns,  “You’re fine. It's just a minor burn. You’ll live,”  Tsukishima glares at Kuroo’s smug smile through watery eyes,  “Which one of us was Dr. Dramatic again?”

“Oh, shut it. How much longer do the cookies stay in the oven for?”  Tsukishima ponders aloud, shaking his hands as if to get rid of the pain.

“Well, because of the little show you put on,” he receives a push on the shoulder,  “it’s now been 2 minutes so,” Kuroo pulls out his phone from his back pocket, “there should be about 13 minutes left,”  he finishes with a smile, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

“Great, so can we go sit and wait for Akaashi and Bokuto on the couch? Chances are that they’ll be here before the cookies are finished, and this was tiring,” not even waiting for Kuroo’s answer, Tsukishima walks into the living room and plops onto the couch, pain from the burn almost forgotten. He hears Kuroo chuckle.

“Sure, why not? Just don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I would,” he yawns in the middle of the sentence,  “never.”

“Mhm,”  Kuroo walks into the living room and lies down on the couch headfirst into Tsukishima’s stomach and in between his lover’s legs,  “Sure you won’t. I’ll make sure to give Bokuto your cookies so when you wake up, there will be none left,”  Tsukishima feels his smile against his stomach.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Kuroo,” he yawns,  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~~

Tsukishima wakes up to the smell of smoke and pounding at the door. He’s confused for a moment before he remembers the cookies in the oven and his eyes widen in alarm. He jumps up, waking Kuroo in the process and knocking him to the floor for the second time that day.

Kuroo falls with a thud as Tsukishima races to the kitchen, “Ow- ugh. That’s the second time today you’ve pushed me off the couch- is something burning?” he hears Kuroo ramble on as he opens the kitchen door to a wall of black smoke.

“Yes. Remember the cookies, dumbass? We fell asleep,” Tsukishima coughs because of the smoke and runs back into the living room to open a window. But when he opens the window, he notices two people standing at their front door. Bokuto and Akaashi. Shit.

Bokuto sends a worried look at Akaashi before raising his fist to knock again. Before he can, Tsukishima walks over to the door and calmly answers it. The smoke that’s still in the house pours out of the door and in the couple’s faces. Kuroo is head rustling around in the kitchen, presumably making sure nothing is on fire and taking the cookies out of the oven. Tsukishima looks at the two people in front of him, both of them with expressions of confusion and concern on their faces.

“Hey, come in,” Tsukishima pushes the door open more and motions for them to walk inside. He sees the two of them look at each other and then walk in, almost getting stuck in the doorway because they tried to go in at the same time,  “Do you guys want anything? Water? Milk?”

Akaashi just stares at him for a moment before the sound of a tray being dropped and a door opening breaks his trance,  “What the  _ hell  _ happened here?!” Kuroo walks in at that moment, plate of cookies in hand. He walks over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and places the plate in the center.

“That,” Kuroo sighs,  “is what happened.”

There is no other way to describe the cookies other than burnt and inedible. They aren’t even burnt in a good way. The cookie is way too black for it to be normal and the chocolate has gone past melted and is borderline crispy. They’re paper-thin and look almost poisonous.

Bokuto is silent for a moment before bursting into giggles that soon turn into full-blown cackling. Akaashi is just staring at them before producing a small smile and laugh of his own.

“My only question,” Akaashi starts,  “is  _ how _ ?” he asks, quirking his eyebrow with a slight smirk,  “How did you guys mess up this bad?”

“And why were you even trying to bake, anyway?” interrupts a calmed down Bokuto.

Tsukishima turns towards Kuroo, smiling sarcastically,  “Yeah, ‘Surou. Why  _ were  _ we making cookies?”

“That isn’t the point,” Kuroo glares at the other before looking back to the cookies on the table,  “we definitely can’t eat these now.”

They all look at the cookies for a second,  “Who says we can’t eat them?” Everyone snaps their heads up to stare at Bokuto, who is still looking at the cookies. He notices everyone staring at him and looks up, “what?”

“Bo, we obviously can’t eat those,” Akaashi interjects,  “Look at them. They’re practically poisonous,”

Bokuto’s gaze moves to Tsukishima, “They can’t be that bad, right?” all Tsukishima can do is shake his head in disbelief.

At that, Bokuto reaches for the plate of cookies and takes one off of the top. Akaashi tries to stop him, but it’s too late. He’s already taken a bite out of the cookie by the time Akaashi slaps it out of his hand. There is silence while everyone stares at Bokuto, a mix between shock and concern written on their faces. Bokuto’s face is blissfully ignorant for a moment before his eyes widen and he jumps off the couch, running to the kitchen. Akaashi rolls his eyes and follows him, “We told you not to eat them, Kou,” he says in a sing-song voice, entering the kitchen. The sound of the fridge opening and Bokuto's whining is all Tsukishima can hear until Kuroo speaks.

“Our friend is an idiot.”

“Not much different from you, then,” Tsukishima leans into Kuroo’s side.

“Sometimes I think you hate me, you know,” Kuroo states. He brings his hand up to Tsukishima’s hair and runs his fingers through it.

Tsukishima hums and smiles softly into Kuroo’s shoulder,  “I don't hate  _ you. _ What I  _ do _ hate is your baking skills.”

Kuroo snorts at that,  “Oh please. Like you were any better.”

Tsukishima is silent for a few seconds, raising his hands to his face and looking at where he burned himself, before answering,  “Let’s just agree to go to a bakery next time.”

“Who says we have to wait until next time?”

So, they get up, putting on their shoes and coats along the way, and silently, they sneak out of their house, simultaneously leaving Bokuto and Akaashi with the chaos they created.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been. Two months since I started this oneshot. And it's still mediocre at b e s t. Oh well. It can't get any worse. Please no ship hate. I am but a fragile multishipper with 80 total Haikyuu ships~ anyways I hope you enjoyed whatever this mess was. I think I'll write more of rare pairs and baking. It was fun, no matter how strenuous or frustrating it was. Okay that's all I guess. Bye~


End file.
